The present technology relates to a solid-state imaging device and a manufacturing method therefor, an electronic apparatus, and a composition for a solid-state imaging device. More specifically, the present technology relates to a solid-state imaging device and a manufacturing method therefor, an electronic apparatus, and a composition for a solid-state imaging device by which optical color mixing can be suppressed and color reproduction properties can be enhanced.
In solid-state imaging devices such as CCD (charge coupled device) and CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) image sensors, there has been a tendency toward an increased number of pixels and toward a gradually reduced pixel size. When the pixel size is reduced to a certain extent, sensitivity characteristic per pixel would be lowered, making it difficult to obtain a necessary sensitivity.
In view of this problem, a technology has been known in which sensitivity is enhanced by providing pixels permitting transmission therethrough of light in the whole visible spectral range (these pixels will be referred to as W pixels), in addition to the ordinary R (red) pixels, G (green) pixels and B (blue) pixels (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-26808 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-81169, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, respectively).
The configuration of the W pixel in the related art will now be described referring to FIGS. 1 and 2.
FIG. 1 shows an example of sectional configuration of a W pixel 1W and a G pixel 1G adjacent thereto in a solid-state imaging device according to a related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, on a semiconductor substrate 11 such as silicon substrate, light receiving regions 12 such as photodiodes are formed on the basis of each of pixels 1 (W pixels 1W, G pixels 1G). A light blocking film 13 is formed on the semiconductor substrate 11 in the boundary regions between the pixels 1, and a planarizing film 14 is formed thereon. Then, on the planarizing film 14, a white filter 15W is formed in the region of each W pixel 1W, whereas a G color filter 15G is formed in the region of each G pixel 1G. Here, the white filter 15W is formed by use of a material which does not contain a pigment or dye as a color component for the R, G or B color filter 15. Subsequently, microlenses 16 are formed on the white filter 15W and the color filter 15G.
Thus, in connection with the solid-state imaging devices in the related art, there is a method wherein white filters not containing a pigment or dye as an R, G or B color component are formed in place of existing color filters to thereby form W pixels.
FIG. 2 shows another example of the configuration of W pixels.
In this another configuration example of the W pixel, the material of the microlenses formed on the color filters is embedded as white filters to thereby form W pixels. Thus, as shown in FIG. 2, the white filter 15W of the W pixel 1W is formed by use of the same material as that for the microlenses 16.